kemono_michifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3
Runaway Girl x Attacker (家出少女 × 襲撃者, Iedeshōjo × Shūgekisha) is the third episode of Kemono Michi: Rise Up. It first aired in Japan on October 16, 2019. Animal Mask investigates a mysterious attacker who's draining blood from the townspeople. Characters *Genzo Shibata *Shigure *Hiroyuki *Hanako *Heat Haze *Camilla Vanstein Summary Genzo and Shigure now had a house, but it was full of cases and animals. She complained they didn't had any more room, but Genzo told her that's the sacrifice they need to make until they sell the animals. Since it was expensive to pay for all of the food, she went to to sell some swords and look a the quest board for some high-paying quests. Genzo was repairing the roof, when the neighbor visited him. As she was wolf/dog-woman looking, he got excited and went flirting with her, which made he happy, but uncomfortable and she left. He then heard Hiroyuki barking and as he checked, he saw a girl, Hanako, with horns passed out in the bushes. He then heard her stomach growling and took her in. As she woke up, she wondered where she was and Genzo offered her some fish. She was surprised he wasn't scared of her horns and introduced herself and said she was half-dragon. As she was about to eat, she took Hiroyuki, but Genzo told her he wasn't the food, but the fish. As she ate the fish in an instant, she saw all the animals and Genzo explained he was trying to start a pet shop, which she though it was a restaurant as the salamander looked quite delicious to her. He then explained what pet shop was and she asked what demon beast Hiroyuki was. Genzo said he was mongrol, and Hanako asked if she could have it. She will love him and feed him and as he gets big she would eat him, seeing her getting excited, Genzo quickly took Hiroyuki back. Genzo then opened the book with the beasts and asked her to read about the half-dragons, as he still couldn't read that language. Seeing he was on the dragons page, she quickly closed the book and left, saying she had something to do. Shigure then returned and smelled a dragon. She scolded Genzo that he must had brought a dragon, even though they are basically broke, but he told her some half-dragon was there and he just made her some food. As she had news on a new high-paying quest, they went to see the guild master. He told them about some suspicious person attacking people at night, but hearing that Genzo wasn't interested, until another guild member said it was done by demon beast, which instantly interested Genzo. The man then showed his neck, revealing a bite and saying he was sure it was a dragon. Heat Haze then barged in, overhearing about the dragon and saying would join them as he always wanted to obtain the title of a Dragon Slayer. Genzo then quickly drop kicked him and made him drop his sword, which Shigure again took, saying someone must had forgotten it. Genzo and Shigure went to investigate the scene on the attack and Shigure smelled the same dragon she smelled at home. Genzo then got back and took his Animal Mask and went in town using a cage and pet food to trap her. As soon as he set the trap, she got caught in it. He wanted to ask her something, but in that moment villagers saw them and called him pervert as he was naked, had a mask and had a loli in a cage. He started running with Hanako next to him. As they escaped, she explained she just twisted the bars and ran, and came with him, since he told her he wanted to ask something. In that moment Carmilla Vanstein came telling him to get away from Hanako. But while she kept talking Genzo and Hanako started throwing rocks at her. She then jumped and attacked Genzo, but as they ended measuring strength, she was surprised how strong he was and ended up defeating her. But then as villagers were nearby they left. Genzo decided that Hanako needed to carry a mask, so they don't look suspicious, but just a normal masked couple, giving them fake names. Moments later they encountered Shigure, who quickly recognized Genzo, but he and Hanako pretended to be someone else. As another guild member came, she quickly took Genzo and Hanako and led them home, so others don't see them. At their house, he took off his mask and Hanako was surprised that was Genzo. He explained that while wearing the mask, he is different person, Animal Mask, and normal people can't realize it. He then had questions for Hanako and she decided to tell him everything and started saying her real name. While saying it, Shigure quickly stopped her, wanting to go clean her room, but Genzo told her she must listen as this was important. Hanako explained she was from Fafnir family, one of the four that serve the demon king. In that momenet, Carmilla appeared, she wondered where the masked person that defeated her was, but Hanako explained that they had nothing to do with this and she will return to the castle. Carmilla explained she needed to kill the humans as the information about Fafnir family was top secret. Shigure then quickly gave Genzo holy water and told her to use it against Carmilla. As he splashed it on her face, she fell on the ground in pain. Shigure then gave Genzo garlic to put in Carmilla's mouth, but then Hanako interrupted them, asking if they could forgive Carmilla and explaining she was her servant who just was trying to return her home. Genzo asked Hanako why she ran, as she started to explain, she ended up revealing it was mostly due to the food as she wanted to taste much better food. She then told Genzo she decided to help with the pet shop as she could be close to Hiroyuki. Shigure told her they still haven't started it, so they can't afford to hire someone, but Hanako explained she didn't need money, as long as she had where to stay and had food, and Shigure quickly hired her. As they couldn't use her real name, she was happy them to keep calling her Hanako. Genzo then asked her if she was the one attacking people, but Hanako explained she isn't interested in eating people. Hearing that Carmilla told them she was the one attacking them, as she got excited while searching for Hanako. In that moment, Genzo went behind her and did a German suplex, knocking her out. Category:Episodes